


An Empire Found

by after_midnightmunchies, BritishWinterDork



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atlantis AU, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Shance Disney Zines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/after_midnightmunchies/pseuds/after_midnightmunchies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BritishWinterDork/pseuds/BritishWinterDork
Summary: Shiro's about to realize his grandfather's greatest life goal: discovering the lost underwater city of Altea. It's an achievement he's dreamed of fulfilling since he'd first heard stories of the ancient civilization.He didn't, however, anticipate having to save it from an evil he'd bringanda force as old as the city itself.And hedefinitelydidn't plan on falling in love in the process.





	An Empire Found

**Author's Note:**

> A huge shout out to my partner in crime, Softy, who did the amazing art for this AU!! Go show him some love on Twitter @softyathart!!

Shiro struggled to blink his eyes, the world steadily shifting back into focus - or as focused as things could be without his glasses. His head throbbed loudly in his ears, and the metallic tang of blood sat heavy on his tongue. He slowly brought his hands to his side and raised himself into a seated position, muscles burning with the effort.

Pain flared from his abdomen as he rested against the remains of one of the team’s trucks. Shiro strained his neck to look, groaning at the dark dampness painting his shirt. The sting of the wound quickly followed, piercing through his left side and making him cry out.

“Keep it together, Shirogane,” he whispered to himself as he grit his teeth. He still had to search for other survivors... and find a way out of the literal hole they’d fallen through... and figure out if they were still on course…

A strange sound to his right distracted him from his spiraling thoughts. His head still throbbed, causing the noise to echo in his ears in a foreboding melody. He tried to crane his neck to search for its source, but his injury quickly hindered him from doing so.

“Gah!” he hissed, bringing a hand down to clutch at his abdomen carefully. The noise migrated behind him, reminiscent of wet feet padding across a tiled floor.

“Is someone there?” he ventured cautiously, right hand closing around a broken slab of metal just beside him. It’d be a long shot if he had to defend himself, but he refused to be caught off guard.

The sounds stopped at his voice, the silence that followed almost as unsettling. Suddenly, a figure dropped into view, perched atop the wreckage of another of Shiro’s team’s vehicles. They approached him warily, a sharply-tipped weapon brandished warningly from their right side.

Shiro’s eyes widened as they stepped into the dim light. The first thing to catch his gaze was the gaudy mask that spanned nearly half of his body. Curiously, it took the form of a lion, with a wispy powder blue mane and cobalt fur. It also seemed to have mechanical properties, if the dim golden eyes and antennae near the ears weren’t just for show. Below the mask, teal markings traced intricate patterns across a lean torso and arms, tan skin disappearing beneath a pair of loose violet trousers that fell about the stranger's knees. He’d be awed if he weren’t frightened by the arrow pointed at his chest.

_“Who. Are. You?”_ The demand was spat at him in slightly broken English, another surprise. Could he have just stumbled across another lost traveller?

Shiro slowly raised his arms, releasing the piece of metal as he did so. His face twisted slightly at the pain the movement wrought, but he pushed through it. “I mean you no harm.”

The stranger’s tough demeanor faltered, the mask slipping slightly as he cocked his head at him. After another pause he abandoned his weapon altogether, dropping to his knees and inching closer to him. Shiro understood why the moment cold hands pressed to his abdomen, drawing an involuntary cry from his lips.

The stranger withdrew his hands and raised them apologetically, cocking his head at him again. Shiro caught sight of what looked to be a pointed ear when the mask slipped once more, though he was unable to investigate before it shifted back into place.

The man reached up and gestured to the crystal dangling around his throat. Shiro furrowed his brows, trying to recollect where he'd seen it before.

Suddenly the stranger was crawling over his legs, seating himself carefully on his lap. He leaned close, fingers guiding the crystal toward Shiro’s wound. The latter only stared with wide eyes, speechless at the man’s unexpected behavior.

“What are you-?” His inquiry was disrupted by a quick burst of pain that was just as swiftly relieved by a tingling sensation that numbed his torso pleasantly.

He was suddenly reminded of where he'd seen the crystal before - _the Crystal of Altea._ It had healing properties, and though it had to be much larger than this, perhaps they were linked. _Wait, but then that would mean…_

Shiro’s eyes flicked back to the masked man on top of him, seemingly focused now on sealing his wound. He steeled his nerves, prepared for an assault, and, in one quick maneuver, managed to tug the mask right off.

He was not prepared for the beauty that lay beneath.

Eyes bluer than a clear winter sky stared at him in surprise, soft pink lips forming a small “o”. The same teal markings that decorated his skin were also present on his cheeks. Rich brown hair fell wildly about his forehead and only slightly obscured pointed ears adorned with jewels.

For once in his life, Shiro was rendered completely speechless.

It seemed the sentiment was mutual, if the awestruck expression on the man’s face was anything to go by. Shiro let the mask slip into his lap, focus solely on those mesmerizing blue eyes boring curiously into his own. He wished he had his glasses; he couldn’t even imagine how beautiful the man before him truly was.

He finally composed himself enough to speak, swallowing dryly before rasping out a quiet “thank you.”

The man smiled, features impossibly softer with the expression. His marks seemed to almost glow in the faint light. “You are welcome.”

He slowly retreated from his lap, gauging Shiro’s response. His hand brushed against something, making it clatter as it skittered across the rock. A second later, Shiro’s glasses were perched upon his face. He wrinkled his nose in surprise, earning a bright smile from his companion.

The stranger stood then, offering a hand to help the wounded traveller up. Shiro took it gratefully, surprised at the lean man’s strength as he was smoothly hoisted to his feet.

The stranger collected his mask and weapon, a crossbow with markings etched into its sides that pulsed a faint teal glow. Shiro didn’t want the conversation to end there, though, grabbing onto the man’s wrist when he turned to leave.

“Wait!” The man tensed in his grasp, prompting him to release his arm and take his hand instead. “Sorry, I just… I’m Shiro.”

“Shiro,” the man hummed with a small grin, the melodic sound sending a shiver up the explorer’s spine. “What are you doing here?”

Shiro’s response was disrupted by more sounds echoing off the cavern’s walls. Lights danced across the walls in the distance, shadows lumbering along with them.

_“Shiro!”_

_“Lad, are you alright?”_

_“Shiro! Are you hurt?! Talk to us!”_

He recognized that last voice as belonging to Keith, his best friend’s voice cracking slightly with panic.

He scrambled to find him and the rest of their party unthinkingly, climbing over more fallen boulders and ruins of vehicles until their figures came into view.

“Shiro!” Keith immediately dove into his arms, squeezing him tightly. “What happened? Are you okay? God, your shirt’s bloody!”

“I’m fine,” he chuckled, swatting at Keith’s prodding fingers. “Seriously! Well the fall banged me up pretty badly, but… I think I found an Altean.”

“Did you now?” Sendak pushed to the front of the group, eyes glistening with intrigue. “How do you know?”

“And if you were hurt that badly, how did he patch you up so quickly?” Hunk asked skeptically.

“Come on, I’ll show you.” He gestured for them to follow him as he trekked back over the wreckage. He could hear Sendak’s skeptical murmurs to Haxus as they moved, mentally cursing Sam Holt for hiring them to lead the expedition, track record be damned.

“Uhh, Shiro… I don’t see any Alteans,” Pidge quipped smartly when he came to a stunned stop. Not even a trace of the stranger remained, leaving him gaping at the small puddle of blood that’d pooled where he’d been laying only moments before.

“He was just here, I swear!” Shiro argued, brows furrowed.

“There’s no shame in admitting you fell on your head, my boy,” Coran consoled with a pat on the shoulder.

“Yeah, maybe you’re concussed,” Hunk murmured with concern. He held up three fingers meaningfully. “Quick, how many do you see?”

“Hey, do you guys see that?” All eyes turned toward Pidge, the mechanic perched atop the destroyed truck and pointing to something ahead that’d caught their attention.

The rest of the team hurried to join them, gasping when they saw light pouring through a crevice in the fallen boulders. Shiro tugged the book from his bag, glad they’d both survived the incident. He flipped back to the pages containing the map, smacking his head when he realized they’d been drilling above the city the entire time.

“That’s it!” he declared, leaping off of the truck and rushing to the small opening. The sounds of the others scrambling after him fell silent, his mind focused on seeing his grandfather’s dreams to fruition.

The crevice led to a small clearing shrouded by large trees. The air was warm and humid, reminiscent of a tropical climate and not entirely unpleasant.

Keith was suddenly beside him, nudging his shoulder with a knowing smile. “Your jiji would be incredibly proud of you, Shiro.”

Shiro nodded, sighing with content as the others caught up. However, the triumphant moment was short-lived - the second Coran slipped through the crevice they were ambushed.

Spears and crossbows flashed at them threateningly as masked warriors surrounded them. Their guises flaunted various designs, but one in particular stood out.

“Please don’t hurt us!” Hunk begged, taking time to enunciate each syllable despite the terror in his voice.

The bearer of the blue lion stepped forward, lowering his crossbow as he came face to face with the explorers. “Shiro.”

Shiro blushed, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly as all eyes fell upon him. “Yeah, I’m afraid I didn’t catch your name...”

“What is the meaning of this?” the warrior beside him hissed.

Rather than answer her question, the blue lion stepped back and slipped his mask off. “Stand down!” he ordered, the warriors immediately obeying. “Have them surrender any weapons to you. Then take them to the village and make sure they are fed.”

After his warriors nodded compliantly he turned back to Shiro with a softer expression, taking his hand as the larger man had done before. “You may call me Lance. And I wish to take you to my father.”

“Whoa whoa whoa, what makes you think you can boss _us_ around?” Keith challenged with crossed arms.

Lance’s expression soured, eyes raking over Keith with disdain. “You are intruding upon my empire; rather than yell at the crown prince, I would suggest you thank me for my hospitality.”

_Crown prince?_ Shiro swallowed thickly around the lump forming in his throat.

“With all due respect,” Sendak cut in with a raised hand, “I am the leader of this group. If you are taking anyone to meet the king on our behalf, it should be me.”

“If my father has use for you, I shall see to it that you are brought to him,” Lance stated plainly. “But I will pass your regards on.”

Before Sendak could come up with a retort the prince’s back was turned, tugging Shiro along by their linked hands. Shiro could only offer a helpless shrug in response to the annoyed glare the captain gave him as he was led through the brush.

Lance stopped when they were a fair distance from the rest of the group, a proud grin on his face. Shiro opened his mouth to ask about it, but his words died on his tongue the moment Lance pulled the last of the broad leaves in front of them aside. “Welcome to Altea.”

Shiro once ran a marathon back home on a dare, but that breathless feeling he’d felt at its conclusion couldn’t even compare to the sensation that tore at his chest as he took in the landscape before him.

The ledge they’d paused atop overlooked the entire island, a thin bridge just below connecting it to the outer walls that concealed it. The island sat at the center of a large plateau covered in water. Jagged rock masses littered the tableland, leading out to its edges where the water spilled over in broad cascades. Large stone guardians surrounded the island protectively, standing tall and regal in their defensive positions.

Mountainous ranges rose from the island’s center, lights dotting the jagged landscape. Large boats circled its shores, broad sails visible in the distance. A bright light shone over the kingdom from an indistinguishable source above, brightening the island’s colorful flora and causing its surrounding waters to shimmer.

“Wow,” he murmured in awe. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes, bringing his free hand up to stop them from falling. “I wish my grandfather could’ve seen this.”

Lance squeezed their joined hands, nudging Shiro’s shoulder gently. “I am sure he is smiling upon you now.”

He turned to the Altean with wide eyes, surprised by the sincerity he found. He smiled, squeezing his hand back. “This was his dream, and I’m happy to fulfill it for him, but I just wish he’d had the chance.”

“He must have shared it with you because he knew that if anyone could do it, it would be you.”

Again, Shiro was stunned. After Lance called himself the crown prince he’d expected more distance and formality, but here he was, sympathizing with his expression of loss.

“Thank you, your highness.”

“Lance, please,” the prince corrected with a wink.

“Lance,” Shiro agreed, the name rolling off of his tongue pleasantly.

* * *

The king gave him a once-over warily before pulling Lance closer and speaking in his native tongue.

The switch to Altean didn’t phase him, his years of linguistics training and the language’s proximity to those of the Romantics helping him to translate the conversation with ease.

“Letaki, what is the meaning of this?” the king asked gruffly, shooting wary glances at Shiro as he berated his son. “And what is this I’m hearing about you letting more foreigners than this one into our city?”

Lance immediately dropped to his knees, taking the king’s hand and pressing his forehead to it before looking up at him pleadingly. “Father, please, Altea is dying. You know it as well as I do, there is little more we can do on our own-”

“And you think some money-grubbing humans are the answer?”

“I think _this one_ is,” Lance stated firmly, standing to his feet again. “He has the book, and he knows how to read Altean. _Hell,_ he has been listening to and understanding our entire conversation!” The last statement was spoken in English, the prince turning to regard him with a knowing smirk.

“I do not care. The outsiders may not stay, and that is the end of it.”

“But Father-”

“ _Letaki Almando,_ I already lost your sister. Please don’t let me lose you, too.”

“ _Abba,_ if we do not do something soon, I will not be the only one lost.” Lance didn’t stick around for a response, grabbing Shiro’s arm and dragging him out behind him.

* * *

Twigs and thorns scrape against his sides as Lance tugged him deeper into the forest. He didn’t protest; after the heated conversation with his father he’d rather not draw the prince’s ire toward himself.

They finally paused near a small stream, crystal waters trickling over shimmering stones. Lance’s fingers slipped from his own, Shiro surprised at the involuntary urge to grasp at them again.

Winded from their brisk walk, Shiro took a seat along the creek’s lush bank, lime green grass plush beneath his fingers. The prince paid him no mind, arms crossed and brow furrowed contemplatively. It was a strange expression, gruff and worried, that didn't quite suit his face.

Rather than leave him to stew, Shiro patted the grass beside him, drawing the royal’s attention. Lance cocked his head at him before realization brightened his features. Carefully, he sat upon the soil and crossed his legs, staring at Shiro expectantly.

“Alright, get on with it. I'm sure you have a million questions.”

Shiro cracked a smile at the quip, glad to see it mirrored on Lance’s face. The cloud that had settled over the brunet after leaving the palace was slowly dissipating.

Shiro did have a million questions, but he didn't want to open with one that Lance would expect. He needed something more spontaneous, something that would catch the prince off guard…

“Why ‘Lance’?”

The brunet raised a brow at him curiously. “Pardon?”

“Your father, he called you ‘Letaki Almando’, right?” Shiro elaborated, hopeful that he hadn't just misinterpreted a term of endearment. “So your name isn't ‘Lance’, is it?”

“It is,” the prince replied with a coy smirk. “My full name is Letaki Almando Norenai Ceslan Elparine. But because that is a mouthful, I prefer to go by Lance.”

Shiro’s smile widened. “I think your name is beautiful.”

The blush that brightened Lance’s cheeks made Shiro’s heart skip a beat. “Well how about you, then. Humans have more than one name, too, right?”

“Oh, well Shiro is also just a nickname, but my full name is nowhere as glamorous as yours.” Shiro chuckled as Lance nudged his shoulder playfully. “It's Takashi Shirogane.”

Lance blinked a couple of times before breaking into a wide grin. “Alright you win.”

Shiro laughed, knocking his shoulder against the prince’s in return. “What’s my prize, then?”

Lance seemed to ponder for a split second before beaming at his companion mischievously. “Follow me.”

The prince led him even deeper into the forest, dutifully ignoring Shiro’s complaints as time wore on without a destination in sight. He was certain they’d circled the span of the island twice by the time Lance finally came to a stop.

“Here, your prize!” he proclaimed, a hand outstretched toward a large mass of foliage and brambles.

Shiro cocked his head at the mound hoping the new angle would help him make sense of it. It didn’t.

“Uhh… thanks?” He didn’t want to offend the prince, but he had no idea what he was looking at. Maybe “prize” held a different meaning to Alteans?

Lance rolled his eyes and shook his head. The amused smile he wore betrayed the annoyance he portrayed. “It’s _under_ all the plants.”

Shiro pouted and trailed behind the brunet as he strode up to the mass. Together, they peeled the overgrowth away like gift wrap, eventually revealing a large vehicle with folded wings.

“Whoa!” Shiro whistled appreciatively, recognizing the craft from its sketches in the book. “Can we ride it?”

Lance’s expression fell slightly as he shrugged. “Only if you can figure out how to start it up.”

“Is that all?” Shiro snorted, hoisting himself onto the firm seat. He brushed a hand over the console, dirt falling away to reveal an inscription and a small hole. “Here, it says you need to put your crystal in here and turn.”

Lance crossed his arms, not impressed. “I’ve tried that. It doesn’t work.”

Rather than respond verbally, Shiro held a hand out. Lance sighed and slipped the cord bearing his crystal over his head. He slipped it into Shiro’s hand, their fingers brushing pleasantly.

Shiro’s cheeks warmed and he quickly cleared his throat, focusing back on the console. Following the inscription etched into the panel, he slid the pointed tip of the crystal into the mechanism with one hand and rotated the plate it was settled in with the other. Immediately, the console lit up a bright blue, the engine purring beneath him.

“You did it!” Lance stated incredulously as the vehicle’s wings extended. “How? I’ve been doing that for years!”

Shiro smirked and leaned against the glowing panel confidently. “Did you turn it counterclockwise?”

Lance opened and closed his mouth dumbly as the reality of his mistake hit him. “Fuck! How did you know to do that?”

The linguist cocked his head at him, gesturing to the letters along the console. “It’s written right here. Didn’t you see it?”

“See it? Yes. _Read it?_ No.” Lance crossed his arms and looked down at his feet with a bashful pout. “I do not know how to read Altean.”

Shiro’s jaw dropped. “Wait, what? No one ever taught you?”

“No one else knows either. After all these years… it is a lost art, I suppose.”

He could tell the conversation was painful for the prince, his eyes trained firmly on the grass. Rather than press for more details, Shiro offered a hand, drawing the brunet’s attention again. “Come on, let’s see what this baby can do!”

Lance looked up at him in surprise before a wild grin spread across his face. He grasped onto Shiro’s hand and allowed himself to be hoisted up, immediately wrapping his arms around the human’s waist. Shiro swallowed around the lump forming in his throat as Lance’s warmth spread through his back.

“Okay, uh… where to first?”

* * *

Shiro was surprised at how easy piloting the machine was. It sliced through the air fluidly, following every flick of his wrist precisely.

Lance directed him to every hotspot of the island he could think of: the waterfalls at the edge of the plateau, the great stone guardians nearby, the crest of the island, the oasis tucked away behind the palace, the North Beach, (a personal favorite of his), and finally into town.

Shiro’s cheeks darkened embarrassedly as they drew the eyes of every Altean in the village. Lance assured him that they were merely startled by the hovercraft they rode in on, not his presence.

“No one’s flown one of these in nearly ten thousand years,” he shrugged when they finally touched down near the pier.

Shiro looked at the prince like he’d grown a second head. “Did you say ten _thousand_ years?”

“...Yes? Why is that strange?”

Shiro ignored his question in favor of posing his own. “How old are you?”

Lance furrowed his brows and looked down at his fingers, no doubt calculating his exact age. “Mmm, the years have blurred a little recently, but I believe 10,307?”

Shiro blanched, eyes widening further. Lance frowned and put his hands on his hips. “I may not know a lot about humans, but I assume it’s just as rude to comment on someone’s age as it is for Alteans.”

“Sorry!” Shiro quickly apologized, waving his hands. “I just… humans rarely live to be 80. Do all Alteans live that long?”

Lance’s expression was absolutely mortified. “Only 80? Goodness, how close to that are you?”

Shiro cracked a smile at his concern. “Don’t worry, I’m only 25. Still far from 80, though I guess when you’ve lived several centuries, that doesn’t seem like much.”

“You’re telling me,” Lance scoffed, waving a hand dismissively. “I can’t even remember my first century.”

They slipped off of the hovercraft, Shiro killing the engine and offering the crystal to Lance. The prince only waved him off with a small smile.

“Please, keep it. I can pick another one up from the palace.”

Shiro gaped at him. “Are you sure? I’m not Altean…”

“Maybe not, but you can read and understand our language. I think that more than qualifies you to have one.”

Shiro beamed and slipped the cord around his neck. The crystal seemed to pulse along with his heartbeat, energy flooding him with every breath.

“It feels alive,” he remarked, gazing at it in awe.

Lance only smiled, gently tracing the cord down to the crystal nestled at the center of his chest. His hand rested over the glowing jewel, warmth flooding Shiro’s core at the contact.

“Lance! When you’re finished flirting, wanna give us a hand over here?”

Shiro’s cheeks darkened when he looked past the prince to see a group of Alteans unloading fish along the dock. The tallest, a broad dark-skinned man with violet marks winding patterns along his exposed arms and legs, raised a brow at him.

Lance snorted and turned to poke his tongue out at the young man. “When have you known me to do your grunt work, Kinkade?”

The man snickered at that, eyes still regarding Shiro coolly. “Who’s your friend?”

Lance’s hand slipped into his, Shiro following him mutely to meet the group, who’d all paused in their work to watch them with varying levels of curiosity.

“Shiro, this is Kinkade. He oversees every ship that enters and exits our docks.” Kinkade’s chest puffed slightly as he was introduced. He was slightly taller than Shiro, eyes looking down on him critically.

“Kinkade,” Lance continued without missing a beat, “this is Shiro. I think he’s the one we’ve been waiting for.”

“For your little plan to save Altea?” Kinkade sneered, though his disdain was not directed at his prince. “What makes you think a _human_ could help us.”

“He can read Altean.”

Shiro nodded in confirmation when Kinkade’s eyes widened. “I found your world by deciphering the text in one of your tomes.”

The larger man’s features relaxed, though his mouth remained in a firm line. “Your father wouldn’t like this.”

“I do not need his permission for this,” Lance insisted firmly, eyes hard. “And you will not tell him.”

Kinkade offered a courteous bow, taking both of Lance’s hands into his. “I swear my silence. But please, be careful, _kolohe_.”

Lance’s expression softened as he squeezed Kinkade’s hands. He leaned forward and touched his forehead to his gently before slipping away, walking back toward the hovercraft.

Shiro moved to follow him but was quickly jerked back, Kinkade’s hand on his collar. “If you hurt him,” the other man growled into his ear, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling, “I will skin you alive and sacrifice your flesh to the spirits.”

“I would never,” Shiro promised, failing to hide the tremble in his voice.

Kinkade released him, giving a small nod before waving him off. Shiro didn’t linger, feet carrying him quickly back to Lance.

“I have a favor to ask of you,” the prince stated, picking at his fingers absently.

“Is it related to what Kinkade said about saving Altea?”

Lance nodded, eyes twinkling at him with hope. “It could be dangerous, but you are the only one capable of helping us. My _abba_ does not understand how dire the situation is. Our world is dying, and I am afraid that if we do not act now, it will be too late.”

Shiro knew that he would help without hesitation. No matter the risk, he could not let this world he’d only just come to discover waste away. He couldn’t let _Lance_ waste away.

“Where do we start?”

* * *

Following Lance’s direction, Shiro guided their hovercraft along one of the waterfalls, coming to rest just at its base. The moon illuminated a small grotto just behind it. Large structures engraved with teal and lavender runes surrounded the pool of water. Shiro felt his breath escape him as he took it all in.

“Wow,” he breathed, grazing a hand reverently over one of the smaller boulders nearby. _Health,_ the inscription translated to, its letters pulsing dimly as his hand came to rest atop them. “Lance-”

His voice died in his throat as he looked up, the beauty surrounding them nothing compared to the vision standing before him. The prince had shed his clothing, save for a modest wrap that hung around his hips. Those hypnotic teal marks framed lean muscles and wound tantalizingly down his body.

Shiro licked his lips, throat dry. Lance’s eyes flicked up to him, lips upturned bemusedly. “Do you plan on swimming fully dressed?”

“Ah, no,” Shiro answered slowly before the prince’s words caught up to him. “Wait, swimming?”

“Yes. A temple used to sit on this cliff, and in it we kept the crystal that gives us life. A tragic event caused its collapse, among other things...” his voice trembled momentarily before he regained his composure. “Anyway, the crystals we carry around our necks are only vessels that inhabit the power of our main Crystal, as I am sure you read in the book.”

Shiro nodded mutely, prompting Lance to continue. “After the temple collapsed the Crystal disappeared. Our life forces are tied to it, and while we can survive for quite a while without its presence, we do not have long before we start to fade. Our city has already begun to grow dim… I do not want to watch my people die because of my father’s stubbornness.”

“Where do I come into this?” Shiro asked, suddenly anxious as he stripped his shirt off. He could feel the flush rising to his cheeks as Lance’s eyes watched him shimmy out of his pants with slight amusement.

“The temple’s walls carried elaborate murals and runes, some of which I think could hold the key to finding the Crystal. Unfortunately, I can’t read them, and the murals are too fractured to depict without the text.”

The water was thankfully warm as he waded in to meet Lance. The prince smirked as he finally stopped before him. They were only waist deep, and under the moon’s light Lance looked even more ethereal than he had all day. Shiro felt as if he stood in front of a god, even as he towered above him.

“Not getting cold feet on me, are you?” Lance teased, fingers winding around the crystal and dragging him closer by the cord. “I need you, you know.”

Shiro momentarily forgot how to breathe, chest constricting painfully until he finally gasped. Lance only seemed to be enjoying his squirming, the little minx.

“Let’s just… underwater temple,” he murmured smartly, avoiding Lance’s gaze.

Lance chuckled and patted his chest. “Try to keep up, and remember to hold your breath.”

The pool was deceptively deep, shallow waters quickly giving way to an undersea cave. The crystal around his neck lit up as the waters around them darkened. The brunet’s markings also glowed gorgeously, though they were not bright enough to light his way, prompting Shiro to stick close to Lance as they ventured further.

Finally, the prince led them up to a small air pocket. Shiro inhaled the moment they breached; it had been awhile since he’d last gone swimming, and his stamina was not the best.

“It is directly below us,” Lance stated with an eager smile. “We can dive and come up for air as many times as it takes.”

“Sounds good,” Shiro agreed, though his tone betrayed his nerves.

“Hey,” the prince’s hand came to rest against his cheek, startling the human slightly. “I only ask you to do your best. There is no pressure.”

Shiro slid his hand over Lance’s, the touch reassuring them both. “I just don’t want to let you down.”

“Your agreement to help is more than enough, Shiro. Thank you.” Despite the dim glow of his crystal and the Altean’s marks, the blush on Lance’s cheeks was apparent.

Shiro squeezed his hand before releasing it. An overwhelming desire to kiss it welled within him, but he refrained from doing so, uncertain of where the feelings even rose from.

_Could he really have feelings for Lance? So soon? Knowing so little about him?_

One look at Lance’s gentle grin answered that question for him.

“Shall we?” he smiled, gesturing toward the dark waters below them.

A challenging glint flashed across the prince’s eyes. “Last one down is a spoiled Laxian Pearl!”

Shiro didn't have time to react to the strange expression before his companion was gone, ripples remaining in his place. He shook his head fondly, inhaling deeply and taking the plunge.

The water was warmer here, a residual energy lingering among the crumbled temple walls. His crystal grew brighter the deeper he pressed, illuminating fragments of detailed murals and texts etched into the walls.

Lance beamed as he approached, reaching for his hand. Shiro allowed himself to be tugged closer, eyes trailing over the large chunk of wall in front of them. It seemed to depict the first Alteans kneeling before a crystal larger than all of them combined. Inscribed just above it were ten lines, presumably describing the scene.

_At the heart of our great empire_

_Lies the source of our power_

_The very life that gives us-_

_‘BREATH!’_ His lungs screamed at his eyes translated the last word. As much as he willed himself to keep reading, his vision began to cloud. Lance noticed, grabbing his arms and tugging him back up.

He inhaled greedily when they broke the surface, his chest burning. The prince watched him sputter with a concerned expression.

“You should know when you need air,” he deadpanned, and Shiro felt remorseful for making him worry. Alteans probably had stronger lungs than humans. Then again, Shiro hadn’t been swimming in years.

“I'm sorry,” he murmured once his breath was level again. “It’s not everyday you get to discover the origins of an ancient civilization that has survived millennia. I got too excited.”

Lance’s features softened and he rested a hand on his shoulder. “What did it say?”

Shiro ignored the butterflies fluttering through his chest at Lance’s touch, focusing instead on reciting the words he’d read. The prince beamed, even as he admitted to not getting through much.

“We are definitely on the right track!” the Altean cheered, tugging on Shiro’s elbow. “We have to learn more!”

The linguist laughed and nodded along. “Ready to go when you are.”

He hardly had the chance to hold his breath before Lance pulled him into the dark waters once more.

* * *

“Shiro!” Lance cut him off as he recited the last of the text. The prince’s eyes lit up in recognition, his hands cradling Shiro’s cheeks excitedly. “It is in the palace! It has to be!”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked carefully, setting his hands over his companions’. “Wouldn’t you have at least felt it if it was?”

Lance’s grin faltered slightly. “I suppose, but it could just be as weak without us as we are without it?”

Shiro nodded mutely. Doubtful as he was, he knew very little about the Crystal beyond what he’d read in the book. “So what's our next move?”

Lance smirked, grabbing his hands with determination. “We go find it.”

Shiro didn’t have an opportunity to retort as Lance dove back in the direction of the grotto, dragging him in. Although he was not as talented a swimmer as Lance, his long strides allowed him to keep pace.

They broke the surface as one, panting and much closer than they’d been before. Lance’s eyes sparkled with passion and resolve, dark hair framing electric blue.

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins or some inward desire, but his hand found its way to the prince’s cheek, thumb trailing lightly over the bright teal marks. Lance’s arms slipped around his neck, drawing them together with a languid smile. Shiro watched the prince’s eyes slip closed, head tilted up in anticipation as Shiro’s other hand dropped to Lance’s hip.

_“Well isn’t this a touching scene?”_

A chill tore through Shiro’s spine as his head whipped up, eyes narrowing at the large figure looming in the shadows. Lance jumped in his arms, turning to face Captain Sendak as he stepped into the light, a menacing grin on his scarred face.

“I’ll be honest, I didn’t think you had the balls to land such a beauty,” he leered. “I’ll give you props for that, Shirogane. But it’s time for this fantasy of yours to come back down to reality.”

Sendak’s hand dropped to his belt, stroking the holster that cradled his gun. The foliage around them rustled as more figures emerged, each toting a weapon of their own. Shiro recognized a few of them from their original search party, surprised that they hadn’t perished in the earthquake as they’d initially thought.

“What do you want?” Lance spat, fists balled at his side. Shiro drew him closer as Sendak stepped toward them, uncertain of the other man’s motives.

“I want _you_ to take me to the Crystal,” Sendak replied, eyeing Lance with more than innocent curiosity. “I’ll leave what happens after that up to you.”

“I don’t think so.” Shiro grit his teeth, pulling Lance to his side protectively. “The Crystal is more than just a large jewel, Sendak, it’s their source of life. You can’t remove it from Altea!”

Sendak barked out a laugh, Shiro wincing at his crude tone. “You think I care about these… creatures? I only came on this trip to make some cash, and I am _not_ going home empty-handed.”

“The only way you get to our Crystal is over my corpse!” Lance shouted adamantly.

“That can be arranged,” Sendak shrugged, “though I’d rather leave that pretty face intact.”

An arrow suddenly whizzed by Shiro’s head, nicking his left ear. A slight ringing sounded as blood trickled from the wound, mingling with the water still dripping from his hair. He raised a hand to it in shock, wincing as it finally began to sting. Lance’s worried gasp beside him only wounded him further.

“Take me to the Crystal,” Sendak’s voice boomed, eyes narrowing. “I will not ask again.”

“You know,” Lance started, peeling himself from Shiro’s grasp and stepping toward the human on the shore, “I do not take kindly to being bossed around.”

The man beside Sendak notched another arrow, but the captain waved him off, smirking as the prince advanced. “Is that so?”

“I also do not like people who threaten the ones I care about,” Lance added, only a few feet from the shore.

Shiro stood stock still, fearful that his intervention would trigger a chain reaction and upset whatever Lance was planning. His best move was to trust the prince to handle himself - after all, the second time they met he’d been leading a group of warriors.

“So what are you going to do about it, little prince?” Sendak jeered, hands on his hips assuredly. “Surrender so that your loverboy doesn’t get hurt?”

Lance stood before Sendak now, the human nearly twice the prince’s size. Pressing a finger to the captain’s chest, the Altean trailed it up to his chin slowly, drawing the man’s eyes with a small grin. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Before Sendak could even process the rebuttal, Lance’s free hand dove to his belt, stealing the gun away and whipping the larger man across the face. As the captain staggered back, Lance took aim at the bow looming just beside them, snapping the weapon with a single shot.

Shiro took his cue and dove back into the water, swimming quickly toward the nearest armed man. Knowing all eyes would be focused on Lance, he easily subdued the foot soldier, commandeering his crossbow and giving the prince some cover. Together they worked their way through the small militia until they stood back-to-back, surrounded by wounded bodies.

“Come on,” Lance whispered, nudging Shiro’s back urgently. “We have to get to the palace!”

They exchanged weapons, Shiro plucking some extra bullets from the belt of a man groaning weakly on the floor. He mounted their hovercraft and started it up, Lance quickly hopping on behind him.

They were in the air within seconds, Shiro steering them up to the palace. He felt Lance’s arm tighten around his waist the closer they got, anxiety creeping into his thoughts. He knew Sendak would not be easily deterred; his cunning and relentlessness were what convinced Sam Holt to hire him for the mission in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” he shouted over the wind, lowering his head in shame. “I led them here. It’s my fault you’re caught in this mess.”

He set the vehicle down right in front of the palace doors, ready for Lance to scold him. He did not expect the prince to hop off and stand before him, fisting the front of his shirt to draw him closer.

“Stop that nonsense,” he ordered, brows drawn sternly. “Without you I never would have gotten this far, and Altea would have fallen. We have a chance now… and I will never be able to thank you enough for that.”

Shiro huffed, a small smile coming to his lips. “You give me too much credit, your highness.”

The human was suddenly aware of how unapologetically close Lance was to him, a smirk lifting the Altean’s lips as he seemed to notice where his attention had gone.

“We should… get to the Crystal,” Shiro mumbled without a hint of urgency.

Lance only leaned in closer, their noses brushing gently as he hummed. Shiro felt the heat his body radiated warm his own bare chest, cheeks darkening as his eyes slipped closed…

“ _Letaki Almando!”_

A lump lodged itself into Shiro’s throat as he scrambled away from the prince, eyes wide. Just behind Lance stood the king, arms crossed and scowling in displeasure.

Lance’s expression immediately soured, lips drawn into a pout that physically hurt Shiro to look at.

Alfor marched right up to them, glaring at Shiro. Lance quickly stood in front of him, and while Shiro was still taller, the prince’s presence drew his father’s fire away from him.

“Why are the humans still here?” Alfor finally demanded. “They march onto our shores with their weapons and their ships. Your own scouts could not find you to receive orders. We are under attack and where were you? Off playing with your new-”

“Where is the Crystal?” Lance cut in, levelling his father with a heated glare. “We know it is in the palace.”

Alfor’s eyes widened, his face quickly falling. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

“I read the temple’s inscriptions,” Shiro pressed, moving to stand beside Lance as the king took a step back. “The Crystal draws from the island’s core. Prior to the temple’s construction, it hovered above the palace, directly above the center of the island. Legend says that whenever it is disturbed, it returns to the island’s core.”

“Which means it must be here,” Lance concluded with a firm nod, hardened gaze locked on his father. “Where are you hiding it?”

Alfor shifted uneasily, prompting Shiro to step closer. He rested his gun on the seat of the hovercraft, palms out passively. “Your highness, we only mean to protect your people. The man that I regretfully brought here will stop at nothing to possess the crystal. If he gets to it first, there’s no telling what will happen to Altea.”

Shiro felt Lance’s arms wrap around one of his, the prince’s weight pressed to his side reassuringly. The king’s eyes flicked over to his son before settling on the human again, his firm exterior slipping.

“Very well. Follow me.”

Alfor led them into the chamber Shiro had first met him in, sending the guards out to watch the front. He took a seat on his throne, steepling his fingers and resting his chin on them thoughtfully.

“It is clear that you care for my son,” he stated after a moment, eyes trained on Shiro.

The human’s cheeks reddened and he spluttered in surprise. “I don’t… sir—uh—your highness… the Crystal?”

Alfor raised a hand, smiling gently. “I am getting to that, young man. There is something important you need to know about the Crystal. About why I hid it in the first place.”

“You did what?” Lance whispered, eyes wide. He stepped forward indignantly, but Shiro held him back.

“Let him explain himself,” he murmured, though his expression betrayed his doubt.

“No!” Lance attempted to wrench his arm from Shiro’s grasp. “He knew this whole time! Our people are out there _dying,_ our island is dying, and he has been content to keep it hidden-”

“I did it to protect you!” Alfor cut in, drawing Shiro and Lance’s confused stares. He cleared his throat and slipped deeper into his seat, the throne nearly consuming him.

“Lance once had a sister,” the king began, looking to Shiro with a raised brow. “Did he tell you this?”

Shiro shook his head, turning his dumbfounded expression on Lance. The prince’s arms were crossed and he pouted petulantly, avoiding Shiro’s gaze.

“What happened to her?” he asked cautiously, catching Lance’s pained wince.

“We were under siege, by forces we had long taken shelter from below the surface. Lance and I had been overseeing our troops on each shore in bringing as many citizens to shelter as possible. Allura remained in the palace, giving orders to the guards and soldiers in the city.

“Eventually we were overrun, and our forces, too, needed to retreat to shelter. Just as Lance and I gathered in the city, the palace and the temple behind it exploded in a flash of white.

“The Crystal rose from the ruins of the temple, a bright light shining over the city. Lance and I raced to the palace just as the light landed on its remains, capturing Allura in its beam. She rose into the light of the Crystal, and that was the last we ever saw of her.”

Shiro couldn’t even begin to comprehend what Alfor was alleging had happened to Allura on that day, but he’d had an inkling that the Crystal had capabilities far beyond even mystical comprehension.

Lance’s lips pressed into a thin line, eyes downcast and somber. Shiro rested a hand on the prince’s shoulder, hoping it would bring some form of comfort to the grieving man.

“She sacrificed herself for us,” the prince whispered with a shake of his head. “It was like she became the Crystal. She took them all out before we could even realize what happened.”

“But it was too much for her,” Alfor asserted, though tears sprang to his eyes. “She was weakened from the blast, and she tapped into so much of its power…

“I had to make sure it would not happen again.” The king’s eyes fell to his son as he sniffled and dabbed at his eyes. “I had to keep you safe. I could not lose you both.”

“So you hid it,” Lance concluded. “You could not move it too far from its source, but you could conceal it.” Alfor only nodded in confirmation.

“Then it _is_ here,” a sinister voice chuckled behind them. Sendak stood at the doors, Altean guards fallen at his feet. His lips curled into a dark smirk. “Thank you for leading me to it.”

Lance and Shiro raised their weapons in tandem, gun and crossbow aimed at the man’s head. Sendak only tutted at them and shook his head.

“Now, now, there’s no need for that. I’d hate to have to hurt our dear friend here.” He reached through the crevice in the doors and tugged, a familiar figure falling to his knees beside him. Defiant eyes glared up past the cloth tied around his face, brows furrowing into a wince when Sendak’s hand tightened in his hair.

“Keith!” Shiro’s heart leaped into his throat. His mouth felt dry and his hands shook when his best friend looked up at him.

Sendak’s grin remained fixed in place as he brought his gun to Keith’s temple. “If your value your friend’s life, you will lower your weapons and take us to the Crystal.”

“Shiro…” He heard Lance’s wavering voice beside him, but he could only focus on the thinly veiled fear in Keith’s eyes.

“Let him go.” His voice cracked, drawing a scoff from Sendak.

“Not a chance. Now,” he flicked the safety off, the sound cracking like a whip through the tense air, “drop your weapons. I won’t ask again.”

Shiro’s gun clattered to the floor before he felt it leave his fingers. He saw Lance set his crossbow down and raise his hands beside him, the brunet flashing him a small, reassuring smile.

_We’re in this together._

The full set of Sendak’s teeth flashed maliciously at them as he approached, kicking their weapons to the far side of the room. His grip on Keith’s hair never slackened, the younger man grunting murderously into his gag as tears involuntarily pooled in his eyes.

“We did as you asked, now let him go,” Shiro demanded, fists clenched at his sides. Sendak paused in front of him, so close that Shiro felt his breath dust his cheeks.

“I don’t think so, runt. He’s mine until I get what I came here for.” His eyes moved to the king, still seated on his throne.

Alfor’s back straightened impossibly further as he stared the man down. “What is it you seek, young man?”

“You already know what I’m here for,” Sendak spat back with a glare.

“That does not answer my question,” Alfor stated coolly, hands clasped in his lap. “What is it you seek?”

Sendak squinted at him before moving the gun from Keith’s temple and aiming it at the monarch. “Don’t play games with me old man. Take me to the Crystal.”

“Abba!” Lance cried out, but Shiro caught him in his arms and held him back. If things flew south, he wouldn’t forgive himself for letting Lance get caught in the crosshairs of his mistake.

“You have five seconds,” Sendak growled, firing a warning shot into the wall beside Alfor’s arm. “The next bullet won’t miss.”

“What would you have with it?” Alfor pressed, though he did look less certain staring down the barrel of a gun. “What is your goal? You would be committing mass genocide in removing our life source from our home. I think that deserves an explanation.”

A huff escaped Sendak’s scowl, but he lowered his gun. “Fine. I’ll indulge your request, but we’re going to walk and talk.”

Alfor nodded and stood, pulling his personal crystal from his robes and pressing it to the right arm of his throne. The room shook, marble grinding against marble as a slab of the back wall retracted, revealing a passageway. The king gestured for them to follow, lights igniting a path along the walls as he took a step forward.

Sendak whistled loudly, two armed men rushing in. “Keep them in line,” he ordered, eyeing Shiro and Lance with disgust. He shoved Keith forward then, keeping the gun pressed to his side as they followed the king into the chamber.

“Hmph, always knew you’d be a sellout, runt,” one of the men spat at Shiro.

“Do you really think Sendak will let you see any of the reward from the Crystal?” Shiro snorted, crossing his arms. “He’s just using you all.”

The two guards exchanged a look, unease visible in their expressions. Shiro glanced at Lance, the Altean already one step ahead of him.

“As the prince, I have access to all the gold in the kingdom and can see to it that you are _handsomely_ rewarded if you release us-”

“We’ll take it!”

The doors burst open, Pidge and Hunk aiming pistols at the two guardsmen. Coran stormed in after them, armed with his blowtorch and a manic look in his eyes.

“We got this,” Pidge shouted at them, Hunk and Coran nodding in agreement. Hunk’s eyes remained locked on the stunned men, but he flashed an encouraging smile. “Go get Keith!”

Lance was shoving him toward the passageway before Shiro’s brain caught up to the situation. He’d have to find a way to repay them when this was all over. Of the group they’d journeyed with, those three had been the friendliest from the beginning. He was glad their kindness turned out to be genuine.

“Shiro, I need you to promise me something,” Lance whispered as the pathway narrowed. Shiro allowed the prince to take the lead, resting a hand gently against his back.

The sudden request had him raising a concerned brow, but he answered, “Anything,” all the same.

“If something happens,” Lance started, voice slightly choked, “if things take a turn for the worst… I want you to make sure that I do not lose myself. Can you do that?”

It was an incredibly vague and foreboding proposal, and Shiro had a hunch that it had to do with his sister’s fate. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend what could greet them when they reached the chamber at the end of the path, but he knew that there was nothing he would do for the man before him.

He paused, hand reaching down to grasp Lance’s. The Altean stopped and turned to him, the tears on his cheeks illuminated by the faint glow of his markings. His other hand automatically reached up to cup his face, thumb brushing the dampness aside.

“Only if you make a promise to me,” he stated firmly. The prince nodded mutely, prompting him to continue, “I need you to promise that you’ll come back to me.”

A wave of fresh tears sprung to Lance’s eyes. He choked back a sob and nodded again before burying his face in Shiro’s chest. The human embraced him fully, fingers stroking through his hair as he let the weight of it all crash onto him.

“I’m scared,” the prince mumbled into his shirt, Shiro’s heart fracturing.

“Me too,” he murmured, pulling back to look Lance in the eyes. “But your father and my friend and all of Altea need us to be strong. We’ll get through this together, Lance. And after it’s over, I’ll teach you to read Altean.”

Lance exhaled shakily, a smile coming to his lips. “Is that another promise?”

Shiro smirked. “Only if you want it to be.”

“I do,” Lance grinned, reaching up to squeeze the hand on his shoulder.

A loud bang startled them back to reality, faint sounds of a struggle echoing ominously through the passageway.

“Keith!”

“Abba!”

They broke into a sprint, Lance two steps ahead of Shiro. They didn’t get the chance to marvel at the grandeur of the chamber when they finally stumbled into it, eyes instantly landing on Keith attempting to wrestle Sendak’s gun from his hands. The two tumbled to the ground, Keith’s foot braced against Sendak’s arm keeping the gun aloft.

“Keith!” The smaller man’s eyes immediately locked on Shiro as he raced toward him, panic striking his features.

“The king!” he ground out urgently, nodding toward the wall behind him as Sendak pinned him to the ground. “He shot the king!”

Lance’s gasp sent his heart tumbling before he even laid eyes on Alfor, sprawled across the ground and breathing shallowly.

“Abba…” The prince moved toward his father, then froze stiffly as a bright beam of light fell upon him. He whirled around, eyes wide and frightened as they sought Shiro’s.

“Lance!” Sendak suddenly leaped at him, knocking him to the ground and pressing the gun to his head warningly.

“Let him go,” he ordered, fisting a handful of Shiro’s hair and raising his head.

Shiro watched helplessly as Lance’s eyes were washed in white, his markingly glowing brighter than he’d ever seen them glow. He ambled toward the Crystal, locked in a trance, his surroundings forgotten.

The Crystal hovered near the ceiling of the large chamber, its mass roughly the size of the throne room they’d escaped from. Boulders similar to those he’d seen at the fallen temple site circled it hypnotically, each glowing with its own message etched upon it.

Lance waded into the pool below it, stopping only when he stood directly beneath it. His emotionless face startled Shiro more than anything in that moment, the usually expressive prince completely vacant. Slowly, almost carefully, Lance was lifted into the air, arms dangling limply at his sides.

“Lance!” Shiro struggled against Sendak’s grip, grunting at the tug it earned him. “Why do you want him to do this?” he snarled, directing all the malice he could muster at the man on top of him.

“How else am I supposed to get the Crystal?” Sendak snorted, turning back to watch the prince.

A blinding light flared as Lance’s body reached its summit. His voice echoed hollowly across the chamber, distant and broken, “Shiro… everything will… be okay.”

Shiro willed himself to watch, tried desperately to find the prince’s form among the Crystal’s light. It wasn’t until the lights began to fade that he could make him out among the brilliance, body contorting and writhing before falling limp again.

All at once the light receded, leaving Lance hovering alone among the large boulders. His eyes and markings continued to glow almost menacingly as he looked down on them, the Crystal nowhere in sight. His hair and clothes whipped wildly about him, the wind winding down the chamber until it jostled them. The boulders began to circle him at a quicker pace, their teal runes blending into a solid ring with their increased speed.

Shiro braced himself against the floor as the winds heightened, fingers digging into the uneven ground. Sendak’s grip on his hair slackened as the wind assaulted him in his seated position, tearing angrily at him until he was forced to release.

Lance suddenly flew down at them, a hand outstretched toward Sendak. The captain gasped as he was lifted, eyes wide with terror. Lance’s expressionless face stared into his eyes without a hint of intent.

“I-I’m sorry about your fa-” Sendak didn’t get to finish his appeal before Lance flicked his hand, slamming the man against the farthest wall. He made a fist and jerked it toward himself, Sendak’s body peeling from the stone and flying back toward him.

He grasped the front of the captain’s shirt and stared at him again. Fresh bruises littered the man’s face, blood running from his nose and fear dancing in his eyes. “You do not get to speak,” Lance commanded in that hollow voice that had Shiro’s blood running cold.

Keith’s hand on his arm nearly made him leap out of his skin. The other man kept himself pressed to the ground, braced against the wind still whipping against them.

“What’s happening?!” he cried. “Where’d the Crystal go?”

“I think…” Shiro swallowed around the words before trying again. “I think it’s part of him.”

Keith’s eyes widened in horror. “Like what happened to his sister?”

“You guys heard that?”

“What do we do?!”

The wind began to dissipate around them, drawing their attention back to Lance. The prince’s focus was no longer on Sendak, evidenced by the manner in which he allowed his limp body to fall into the pool of water beneath him. Lance didn’t even look back in their direction as he blew the roof open and flew out, the boulders still circling around him protectively.

Shiro and Keith immediately sprang into action. Keith scrambled to the water to search for Sendak while Shiro rushed to Alfor. The man’s forehead was coated in a thin sheen of sweat and his breathing was labored, but he managed to peel his eyelids open and focus on the human before him.

“Letaki…”

Shiro grasped his hand. “You won’t lose him. I promised him I’d bring him back, and I don’t intend to go back on that.”

He felt a weak squeeze, a small smile coming to the king’s lips. “ _I am sorry I gave you such a hard time,_ ” he murmured in his native tongue.

“ _You were just doing your job, your highness,”_ Shiro assured with a shake of his head. _“I never should have come… I should not have brought these people here.”_

“You did not know,” Alfor dismissed before smiling again, “and had you not come, we all would have perished. Letak- _Lance_ -was right. I never should have hid the Crystal.”

“I’ll get him back,” Shiro repeated firmly, releasing Alfor’s hand and rising to his feet. “So you can’t die on us.”

Alfor managed a weak chuckle that quickly became a rasping cough. “I will do my best.”

Shiro removed the crystal around his neck and placed it around Alfor’s, smiling when it reacted to the crystal he already bore. He hoped it contained enough of Lance’s love and his own to keep the king sustained until he and Lance returned.

“Keith!” He turned back to his friend, the other man dropping Sendak onto his side after fishing him out of the water.

“I need you to keep an eye on King Alfor, keep him alive,” he ordered.

“What else am I gonna do?” Keith snorted, shoving Shiro toward the passageway. “Go get your boy!”

Shiro mentally noted to get back at his best friend later, scrambling for the passage. He tore down the narrow pathway as quickly as his legs would carry him, the growing sounds of chaos pushing him even harder.

Pidge, Hunk, and Coran greeted him as he slid into the throne room, varying levels of concern and shock on their faces.

“I’ll explain later,” he panted, hands up to halt their interrogation. “Hunk… Sendak shot the king… Keith is watching him in the chamber, but he’s not doing too well.”

“I’m on it!” Hunk grabbed Coran and raced down the hall he’d just exited without another word.

Shiro turned to the engineer then, an idea coming to mind. “Pidge, do you think you could hotwire an Altean hovercraft?”

Pidge’s face split into an excited grin. “I’ve been waiting my whole life to hear those words!”

* * *

 

It wasn’t as smooth as it was with the Crystal, but Shiro managed to get airborne. The hovercraft shuddered and jerked as he maneuvered it into the eye of the storm.

Lance had laid siege to Sendak’s forces in his absence, the ships previously surging toward the island’s borders sunken and the men marching down the shores nowhere to be found.

Shiro carefully flew around the debris, settling the hovercraft just out of reach of the boulders keeping the prince shrouded.

“Lance!”

The Altean’s vacant expression turned to him, though whether it was in response to the name or the sound he could not be certain. He couldn’t tell where the Crystal ended and Lance began, the markings along his body coming alive with the Crystal’s energy. His skin visibly buzzed as it pulsed through him, and his eyes and hair were alight with its white glow.

“Lance, please! It’s Shiro!” He moved the hovercraft closer, hoping that a familiar face would help break him out of his trance.

“Lance, I need you to remember,” he pressed gently, even as the boulders whipped dangerously close to his vehicle. “Remember yourself, remember your family, remember _me._ ”

He slammed his hand down onto the throttle, raising the hovercraft above a gust of wind that threatened to take him out. Lance’s eyes were still on him, head cocked and face blank.

Encouraged by the lack of malice, Shiro continued, “Lance, please. I made a promise to you, and you made a promise to me. _I need you to come back to me!_ ”

The glow in Lance’s eyes flickered then, his pupils flashing at him in recognition before the Crystal took over again. His lips dipped into a frown, brows creasing as he shook his head slowly.

“P-Promise…” he murmured, voice distant. “Come… back…”

“Yes!” Shiro encouraged, navigating the hovercraft closer. “ _Letaki Almando Norenai Ceslan Elparine,_ please. You’re safe now, it’s okay to let go.”

“Sh… Shiro… promise…”

“That’s right!” He could feel the wind ripping tears from his eyes as he leaned even closer, stretching a hand out toward the prince.

“I won’t lose you, Lance.” His hand brushed against the Altean’s cheek, Lance’s eyes clearing once more and landing on him as he spoke. “I love you.”

Before the prince could respond a boulder finally struck the hovercraft, tearing him away and sending him hurtling toward the ground.

He was caught in an instant, a gust far gentler than the ones above cradling him in his descent. Shiro looked up to find Lance engulfed in light once more, the boulders slowing down as the winds calmed and all fell silent.

The light flared brighter than it had in the Crystal’s chamber, drawing the Alteans out of their hiding places. Shiro spotted Keith, Hunk, and Coran exiting the palace, the king leaning on Coran for support, but seemingly alright.

The light fell upon him suddenly, Shiro looking up to find Lance descending back to the ground. He raised his arms to meet him, cradling the prince as the Crystal released him.

Lance’s markings faded back to their usual color, though his hair remained stark white. His eyes were closed and his breathing shallow, as though he’d been resting through the entire ordeal. As the Crystal’s light receded from them, his lashes fluttered and he inhaled sharply.

“Shiro?”

Shiro beamed at him, several emotions consuming him at once. Lance’s hands caressed his face as a tear fell from his cheek. “You did it.”

“You kept your promise,” Lance shot back with a grateful smile, fingers winding into Shiro’s hair. “And if I remember correctly, you said something pretty important…”

Shiro’s cheeks flushed and his eyes widened, but he tried to play it off anyway. “I-I mean I said a lot of things… Like your father is okay! A-And we all really care about you and need you to-to be you again, not a… whatever the Crystal made you to be. And I wanted you to remember your promise and you did! So that was, yeah, a thing-”

Lance laughed and put an end to his suffering, drawing him into a kiss. Shiro hummed and allowed himself to melt into it, numb to the cheers and laughs and teases thrown their way. Numb to all but the feel of Lance’s lips against his own and the love flooding his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you bought a copy of the zine, I thank you immensely for your support!
> 
> As always, you can come scream at me on Twitter <3


End file.
